Good Morning
by sakhi
Summary: Satu hal yang ia yakini; sekelam-kelamnya hari, pagi tak pernah ingkar janji untuk menghadirkan matahari sampai terbenam nanti. [Rivaille/Eren, slight Jean/Eren, AR] [a-very-late-birthday-fic for Alta Sky]
1. Chapter 1

"… _bahkan setelah membunuh rasa takutku … bahkan setelah menentang larangan ibuku … bahkan setelah mengikutsertakan teman-temanku dalam jalan pintas menuju kematian … bahkan setelah kurelakan hatiku berulang kali retak karena kau abaikan … bahkan setelah itu semua, aku masih belum tahu, kapten, aku masih belum tahu seberapa jauh tempat matahari terbenam …"_

**.**

**.**

_Teruntuk __**Alta Sky**__, selamat ulang tahun, imouto! :)_

**.**

**Good Morning**

by

**sakhi**

**. **

**Rivaille*Eren**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**Cover Art © candycatzz**

**.**

**Warning: missed typo(s), OOC (maybe), shounen-ai**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

"_Yah, dia memang anak yang bodoh. Dia tidak akan pernah peduli lawannya tiga atau lima, besar atau kecil, dia selalu saja masuk ke dalam sebuah perkelahian. Dia juga selalu berakhir dengan keadaan babak belur hingga Mikasa atau kami menghentikannya. Tetapi, apa kalian tahu? Di saat aku tidak pernah melihatnya menang, di saat yang sama aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya menyerah."_

**.**

Mikasa Ackerman, gadis bersyal merah darah itu melipat tangannya di atas meja bundar berbahan kayu ek, yang juga ia yakini menjadi bahan dasar sebagian besar perabotan rumah lainnya di dalam kastil tua yang mereka jadikan markas besar untuk ekspedisi kali ini. Sepasang manik berwarna gelap itu terus mengawasi gerakan objek hidup di depannya. Entah kehadirannya disadari atau tidak, yang jelas objek tersebut tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya—dengan semangat yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Berkedip sekali, ia sempat berpikir jika ia adalah titan, salah satu spesies _homo sapiens_ di depannya ini pasti sudah termakan.

"Eren."

Ia mengisi udara dengan panggilan lembut yang seharusnya tidak menimbulkan efek kejut. Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Eren Yeager, laki-laki bersurai cokelat yang sejauh Mikasa mengenalnya tak pernah satu kali pun mengucapkan kata menyerah, berbalik dengan panik. Mungkin karena terlalu panik, ia menodongkan sendok yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mengaduk cairan berwarna cokelat gelap dalam wadah gelas berwarna putih gading pada Mikasa, seolah gadis itu adalah penyusup. Jika ada penilaian khusus untuk gerak refleks seseorang, mungkin ia akan mendapat nilai sempurna.

Demi Tuhan, Mikasa telah duduk di sana selama lebih kurang sepuluh menit, dan Eren benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Tubuh anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat yang sempat menegang karena kaget itu mulai melemas perlahan, rileks, sebelum akhirnya ia mengembuskan napas lega. "Kupikir penyusup."

"Tidak ada penyusup yang mau repot-repot keluar dinding dengan resiko termakan oleh titan, Eren."

Mengabaikan omongan Mikasa, ia kembali ke kegiatannya semula; mengaduk hingga menimbulkan suara berisik logam beradu dengan kaca.

"Eren."

Suara lembut yang sama kembali memenuhi udara, namun tanpa respon kaget yang berlebihan kali ini. Meskipun begitu, Mikasa tetap melanjutkan. Ia tahu Eren akan mendengarkan.

"Eren, apa kau membuat kopi untuk dia lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang berhasil ditangkap indra rungu Mikasa hanya suara konstan sendok berbahan logam yang beradu dengan gelas kaca. Lantas ia kembali melafalkan nama yang sama, dengan intonasi agak meninggi kali ini, tanda ia menuntut respon.

"Eren?"

Kurang lebih butuh waktu lima detik untuk Eren menjawab pertanyaan dari Mikasa yang ia pikir seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan sebab jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.

"Jika 'dia' yang kau maksud adalah Kapten Rivaille, maka jawabannya adalah iya."

Setidaknya jawaban Eren kali ini lebih panjang dari yang kemarin.

"Eren, tidak bisakah kau berhenti saja?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Mikasa?"

"Ibu kita menyuruhku sebisa mungkin menghindarimu dari masalah, Eren. Dia itu masalah. Dia selalu mencaci kopi buatanmu."

"Kapten melakukan itu karena kopi buatanku belum tepat di lidahnya. Aku hanya perlu membuatnya lagi setiap pagi, sampai kapten menyukainya."

"Itu tidak ada gunanya, Eren."

"Tentu saja— Ah, kapten!"

Mikasa melihatnya, dan terus mempertanyakannya; mengapa sepasang manik zamrud itu selalu berbinar penuh antusias ketika melihat sosok yang jika ia berbicara sedikit saja selalu membuat Mikasa ingin sekali menebas lehernya?

Levi Ackerman, atau sebut saja Kapten Rivaille, menarik kursi yang juga terbuat dari kayu ek beberapa senti ke belakang sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan diri dengan agak kasar di sana. Mikasa terus memandanginya dengan pandangan tidak suka yang sama sekali tidak perlu dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ia tahu, dan ia tidak peduli selagi anak itu berguna dalam pemulihan martabat umat manusia.

Eren sekali lagi dengan semangat yang tak dapat Mikasa jelaskan, membawa segelas kopi beralaskan piring kaca yang juga sewarna gading ke hadapan Kapten Rivaille. Asapnya masih mengepul, bergulung-gulung ke atas, lalu berfusi dengan udara, menegaskan bahwa Eren baru saja membuatnya.

"Selamat pagi, kapten."

Pemandangan yang bagi Mikasa sama saja seperti kemarin dan juga kemarinnya lagi. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh lima bungkus roti gandum untuk tebakan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Kapten Rivaille tak menjawab, seperti yang sering ia lakukan, dan juga seperti tebakan Mikasa, ia—dengan ekspresi yang masih sama dengan saat Eren dan Mikasa pertama kali bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai—mulai menyesap kopi buatan Eren.

Mikasa hapal betul dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, maka ia memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan alasan klasik bahwa ia harus membangunkan teman-temannya yang lain karena matahari sudah memanjat naik lebih tinggi. Padahal alasan sesungguhnya, ia telah muak dengan kegiatan rutin kapten mengabaikan Eren dan mencaci kerja kerasnya. Sementara bagi Eren, dicaci atau dipuji, itu bukan masalah besar. Prajurit terhebat yang pernah dimiliki manusia itu mau meminum kopi buatannya saja sudah merupakan penghargaan baginya.

Mikasa masih bisa menangkap suara sesuatu yang bergesekan dengan ubin, yang ia yakini sebagai suara kursi berbahan kayu ek itu yang ditarik ke belakang, lalu sesuatu berderak, yang ia yakini sebagai efek dari kursi tua yang tak begitu sanggup menahan berat badan Eren yang pasti mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya juga masih bisa ditangkap pendengarannya yang masih dapat diandalkan dalam radius kurang dari sepuluh meter—

"_Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak, kapten?"_

"_Berisik, bocah."_

"_Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, kapten? Apa kita akan membersihkan kastil tua ini? Aku suka bersih-bersih! Kau bisa mengandalkanku untuk itu!"_

"_Omong kosong. Kau bahkan tidak becus membuat kopi. Ini terlalu manis."_

"_Be-benarkah begitu? Padahal aku sudah mengurangi takaran gulanya."_

"_Ini juga terlalu panas. Kau membenci setiap ucapanku dan sekarang kau ingin membakar lidahku?"_

"_Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku membencimu."_

"_Begitu."_

"_Ah! Bagaimana dengan kakimu, kapten? Apa sudah lebih baik?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu."_

—yang membuatnya secara impulsif kembali teringat ucapan almarhum Hannes.

"Bodoh."

**.**

**.**

Sepasang manik safir milik Armin Arlert masih mengawasi langkah kaki jenjang Mikasa. Ia tahu, bahkan hanya dari cara Mikasa membuka pintu ruangan itu dan meminta izin padanya untuk masuk, apalagi sekarang dipertegas dengan caranya melangkah, jelas sekali bahwa ia datang untuk marah. Armin yakin ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, maka jelas bukan ia penyebab marahnya Mikasa.

"Armin, apa aku mengganggumu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Kepala kuning pirang itu menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sedang mengkaji ulang strategi yang tadi malam kujelaskan pada kapten. Kapten bilang komandan ingin melihat strategi yang kubuat. Berhubung komandan belum tiba di markas, aku akan mengkaji ulang strategi ini dan memperbaiki kelemahannya."

_Dia lagi_. Ada apa, sih, dengan pria dewasa berpostur pendek dan berambut belah tengah itu? Mengapa saudara laki-laki dan teman baiknya selalu penuh antusias dengan apa saja yang berhubungan dengannya? Padahal ucapannya kasar, kelakuannya menyebalkan, dan ekspresinya juga menyebalkan.

Mengembuskan napas berat, ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar pada bangku tua yang berjarak kira-kira lima langkah dari Armin.

Dinding-dinding pada ruangan itu sepenuhnya berbahan kayu, berwarna cokelat gelap dan menimbulkan kesan ruangan gelap yang menyerap cahaya apa saja yang menerobos masuk. Hanya ada satu bola lampu dengan cahaya kuning yang tak begitu terang di langit-langit tepat di tengah ruangan. Satu-satunya cahaya paling berjasa yang membantu Armin menulis strategi dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas kusam adalah cahaya matahari yang saat ini sudah memanjat naik lebih tinggi dan menyusup ke ruangan itu melalui ventilasi-ventilasi yang dibuat tinggi.

Melirik Mikasa dengan ekor matanya, Armin benar-benar yakin permasalahan kali ini adalah Kapten Rivaille yang selalu menjengkelkan atau Eren yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataannya, atau—dengan sangat menyesal—kemungkinan besar adalah kombinasi keduanya. Lantas ia menandai halaman tempat terakhir ia menulis dengan pena bertinta, lalu menutup buku tua yang tadi ditemukannya di antara laci-laci berdebu dengan hiasan jaring-jaring laba-laba kecil.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Mikasa?" tanya Armin memulai percakapan.

Gadis Ackerman itu kembali mengulur napas berat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku ingin menebas leher si Pendek itu."

Tidak, tidak. Sekesal-kesalnya Mikasa pada kapten, tentu ia tidak akan benar-benar menebas lehernya. Yang ia ucapkan tadi hanya semacam keinginan—ya, keinginan terselubungnya. Sebab umat manusia akan semakin dekat dengan kepunahan jika ia benar-benar menebas leher seorang prajurit terkuat. Armin mengetahui itu, ia juga sudah sering mendengar Mikasa mengatakan hal itu, sudah seperti hobi.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin melakukan itu?"

Mikasa menatap Armin, dan Armin balas menatap Mikasa. Kesunyian total mulai melingkupi mereka, dan tiba-tiba saja Mikasa teringat Eren yang selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada kapten mereka, sementara ia tak pernah mengucapkan dua kata itu pada Mikasa atau Armin. Padahal jelas sekali siapa yang lebih dulu mengenal siapa di sini. Kebiasaan Eren setiap pagi itu rupanya begitu menarik perhatian Mikasa dan membuat lidahnya gatal untuk bertanya pada Armin. Mungkin Armin mempunyai jawaban yang ilmiah, atau sekedar estimasinya saja. Apa pun itu, jawaban Armin selalu bisa diterima pikiran warasnya.

"Armin, apa Eren pernah mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu?" tanya Mikasa akhirnya.

Dahi anak laki-laki bersurai kuning itu berkerut bingung, namun akhirnya menjawab juga. "Kupikir … tidak. Maksudku, semenjak kita bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai, kupikir tidak pernah. Aku tidak ingat. Sepertinya memang tidak pernah, Mikasa."

Mikasa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia masih mencoba merangkai kata-kata untuk bertanya pada Armin mengenai kebiasaan Eren, kegiatan rutinnya.

"Padaku … sepertinya juga tidak pernah. Lalu, Armin, mengapa Eren selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kapten?"

Armin terdiam. Kali ini ia juga merasakan kebingungan yang Mikasa rasakan. Ia menggarisbawahi kata 'selalu' dari ucapan gadis itu di dalam pikirannya. _Selalu_, itu artinya setiap hari, setiap pagi Eren Yeager, teman baiknya, mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Kapten Rivaille. _Selalu_.

"Dan Eren juga selalu membuatkan kopi untuknya, padahal ia selalu mencaci kopi buatan Eren. Aku meminta Eren berhenti. Tetapi ia membantahku," tambah Mikasa.

Oh, jelas sekarang mengapa Mikasa sering terlihat kesal belakangan.

Dahi Armin Arlert masih berkerut-kerut. Ia mencoba mencari jawaban yang paling tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa dalam pikirannya. Sekilas muncul jawaban mungkin itu karena Eren menghormati kapten. Namun, setelah ia pikir ulang, ia dan Mikasa (walaupun Mikasa tidak mengakuinya) juga menghormati kapten sebagai pimpinan mereka tetapi tak satu pun dari mereka selalu mengucapkan dua kata itu padanya, setiap pagi malah. Mungkin Armin pernah beberapa kali mengucapkannya, saat secara kebetulan ia berpapasan dengan kapten di pagi hari. Dan untuk kasus Eren, ia pikir tak ada unsur kebetulan di sana. Eren sengaja selalu membuatkan kopi untuk kapten setiap pagi, lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya saat ia datang ke dapur lebih pada untuk mencaci kopi buatan Eren daripada menikmatinya. Jadi, apa maksud ucapan selamat pagi di sini? Mengapa Eren selalu melakukannya? Mengapa hanya kepada kapten?

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu hanyalah pagi yang mengulang, seperti kemarin, juga kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Barangkali yang berbeda hanya takaran semangat bocah kelebihan energi itu, Eren Yeager. Tidak, takarannya tidak berkurang, malah berlipat. Ia memang dilahirkan untuk berdenyut-denyut penuh tenaga. Usul punya usul, penyebabnya adalah pujian yang hanya terdengar seperti pujian di telinganya yang seringkali memerah jika si empunya berbohong.

Manik hijau itu berbinar senang, kemudian berujar dengan semangat berlebihan. "Mikasa, Armin, hari ini aku juga akan membuatkan kopi untuk kalian. Kopi seperti apa yang kalian suka?"

"Eren?"

Mikasa jelas saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja menyapa indra rungunya. Tidak biasanya bocah ini dengan sukarela menawarkan untuk membuatkan kopi. Apa ia sehat-sehat saja?

Bocah itu berbalik, mulai menyiapkan dua gelas sewarna gading, dan bubuk kopi—dua setengah sendok untuk Armin, tiga sendok untuk Mikasa. Lalu meninggalkan benda-benda itu sebentar untuk secangkir air panas yang masih terjerang di atas kompor darurat.

"Eren, hati-hati. Itu panas." Armin bangkit dari kursinya, berniat membantu Eren kalau saja anak laki-laki itu tidak mencegahnya.

"Tidak, Armin. Kau duduk di situ saja. Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Kau tenang saja," ujarnya disusul tawa kecil. Eren terlihat bahagia, itu sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan, dan terlihat seperti ini bukan Eren sekali. Oh, sebegitu besarkah pengaruh kapten mereka itu pada bocah yang masih dalam masa puber ini?

"Ah, ya. Sedikit gula untuk Mikasa. Dan untuk Armin, sedikit lebih banyak. Ternyata aku masih mengingat takaran untuk saudara perempuan dan teman baikku." Ia tertawa lagi.

Selanjutnya hanya ada hening yang berfusi dengan dentingan gelas kaca yang bersentuhan dengan sendok berbahan logam. Meskipun tengah memunggungi mereka, Mikasa tahu Eren masih menyimpan senyum di sana. Lagi, Mikasa dibuat heran oleh tingkahnya.

"Eren—"

"Kapten mengatakan ternyata ada baiknya aku tidak mengetahui di mana penyimpanan gula. Itu artinya takaran gula untuk kopi kemarin benar-benar tepat. Kapten menyukainya. Bukankah begitu, Mikasa? Armin?"

_Hah. Apalagi sekarang?_

Mikasa Ackerman, untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa pikirannya berputar dan meraba-raba; tidak bisakah nama Levi Ackerman menghilang saja dari kepala saudara laki-lakinya ini?

Ia muak, sungguh ia muak dengan antusias berlebih Eren berkenaan dengan kapten mereka itu. Jelas sekali itu bukan pujian. Lalu mengapa setiap saraf yang masih berfungsi pada tubuhnya mengartikan itu sebagai pujian? Atau saraf-saraf sialan itu sudah tak berfungsi? Mati rasa, eh?

"Eren—"

"Kupikir kapten juga mulai menyukai kopi buatanmu, Eren."

"Armin!"

"Itu mungkin saja, Mikasa."

Gadis Ackerman bersyal merah itu mendengus pelan, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya sebelum berujar, "Sepertinya aku ada urusan lain."

Bocah _blonde_ itu kelihatan panik. Mungkin ucapannya barusan terkesan membela persepsi Eren yang salah, padahal ia sendiri mengerti mengapa Mikasa semakin sering uring-uringan. Jika kapten mereka itu tidak mengabaikan Eren, mungkin Mikasa tidak akan seperti ini.

"Aku pergi." Mikasa mulai berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Ia merasa tidak perlu terlibat omong kosong seperti ini lebih jauh lagi. Sementara Armin ikut bangkit dan menyempatkan diri berujar pada Eren, "Eren, terimakasih banyak untuk kopinya. Aku dan Mikasa akan kembali sebentar lagi." Kemudian ia sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu dapur yang terbuka.

Eren Yeager memperhatikan saudara perempuan dan teman baiknya yang bayangannya masih tertangkap selaput jala miliknya. "Mikasa … selalu saja seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti," gumamnya pelan pada diri sendiri.

Lima detik kurang lebih, wajah bingung itu mulai mengalami transformasi ekspresi. Ia kembali antusias melihat sosok tak tinggi yang sepertinya bangun agak terlambat pagi ini. "Oh? Kapten?"

Dua orang di sana jelas menghentikan langkah mereka karena berpapasan dengan pimpinan, itu semua masih dalam jangkauan penglihatan Eren. Bahkan Mikasa yang ia yakini hanya menatap sinis kapten sebentar lalu kembali berjalan juga masih dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. Armin yang menyapa kapten mereka dengan ucapan selamat pagi yang terkesan takut-takut juga masih dalam jangkauan pendengarannya. Kemudian anak laki-laki _blonde_ itu kembali berlari menyusul Mikasa, hingga pada akhirnya yang tersisa di sana hanya Eren dan laki-laki dewasa berambut belah tengah itu.

Mereka terpisah oleh jarak sepuluh meter kurang lebih. Rivaille belum benar-benar memasuki dapur, ia masih berdiri di sana, di lorong menuju dapur. Ia tak bergerak semili pun bahkan setelah dua pengikutnya tadi menghilang di balik dinding-dinding bercat putih yang mengelupas.

"Kapten?"

Bocah bersurai cokelat itu kembali bergumam, memang lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, namun Rivaille dapat mendengarnya, tentu saja karena mereka tidak tengah berada di pemukiman penduduk yang ramai. Tak ada lagi wajah antusias di sana sedetik setelah sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup melalui jendela-jendela kecil dapur menyoroti wajah minim ekspresi itu ketika ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi tua yang melingkari meja bundar, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sana, di kursi yang masih sama dengan kemarin dan kemarinnya.

Eren merasa suasana ini terlalu canggung. Ia sadar kaptennya memang hampir tidak pernah menanggapi omongannya dengan ucapan yang jauh dari kata sarkastik. Hal itu sudah semacam kebiasaan yang terus berulang, maka seharusnya ada hal lain yang menjadi penyebab kecanggungan ini.

Lantas ia mulai bersuara, memecah sunyi dengan kebiasaan yang ia sendiri tak tahu kapan ia memulainya—

"Selamat pagi, kapten."

—dan Rivaille, ia juga tak tahu sudah berapa banyak ucapan selamat pagi dari bocah ini yang ia abaikan.

Mereka hanya saling berpandangan, lama. Eren juga tak tahu ia mendapat kekuatan dari mana sampai ia sanggup menatap manik yang tak pernah jauh-jauh dari kesan sinis itu. Satu yang ia yakini, sepasang manik itu menjelaskan hal lain … hal lain yang kadang tak sejalan dengan pikiran warasnya.

Terlalu lama. Eren memutuskan untuk berbalik, mengambil gelas sewarna gading, berniat membuatkan kopi untuk Rivaille yang memang sudah seperti aktivitas rutinnya setiap pagi, sebelum baritone bernada dingin itu menginterupsinya untuk berhenti.

"Aku sedang tidak butuh sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari terjaga sepanjang malam. Kemari, bocah. Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Eren mengurungkan niatnya, kemudian berbalik dan menemukan bahwa sepasang mata sinis itu berbicara lebih lantang dari mulutnya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang benar-benar penting.

"Kemari." Rivaille menggerakkan tangannya memanggil Eren. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Jangan membuang-buang waktuku."

_Ah, ya. Waktu berharga milik kapten hanya akan sia-sia jika harus dihabiskan bersamaku._

Eren hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu menarik kursi tua yang berhadapan dengan kaptennya beberapa senti ke belakang, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana, menunggu perintah apa yang akan diberikan pimpinannya pada ekspedisi kali ini.

Hening kembali menguasai selama beberapa kali degup jantung, di saat yang sama Eren mulai memahami situasi: pasti hal buruk tengah terjadi dan menjadi penyebab kehitaman pada kantung mata kaptennya semakin kentara.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan satu kali, dan kau harus memahaminya."

Eren mengangguk paham.

"Aku yakin kau masih mengingat apa tujuan utama kita ke luar dinding. Demi umat manusia, demi ingatanmu yang hilang, kita harus berhasil merebut Shiganshina. Untuk itu … kau harus tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan dan apa yang seharusnya tidak perlu kau lakukan."

Eren Yeager diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Siap, kapten!"

"Kalau begitu," Rivaille bangkit dari duduknya. "Ekspedisi akan dimulai besok."

Eren mengangguk lagi, dan hanya menatap punggung laki-laki yang mulai beranjak dari hadapannya, menjauh.

_Jadi, akan dimulai besok, ya?_

_Mengapa aku merasa … gelisah?_

Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunia di dalam kepalanya sehingga tidak menyadari sesungguhnya laki-laki yang tadi berbicara dengannya menghentikan langkahnya kira-kira dua puluh senti dari pintu dapur, tanpa berbalik. Eren tentu tidak akan menyadarinya jika saja bariton itu tidak membangunkannya dari lamunan setengah sadarnya.

"… setidaknya kau harus bertahan sampai akhir. Jangan menjauh dari jangkauanku, atau kau hanya akan mengacaukan semuanya. Aku percaya padamu, dan umat manusia membutuhkanmu. Apa kau paham, Eren?"

"Siap, kapten!"

Hanya itu, kemudian ia benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Eren sendiri.

Mengulur napas berat, bocah bermanik sewarna zamrud itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tangkupan tangannya. _"Kapten …"_

**.**

**.**

Malam sebelum ekspedisi, Eren Yeager masih terjaga hingga pukul dua dini hari—atau pukul dua lebih, entah, ia tak tahu tepatnya. Ia memasuki kamar tidurnya pada pukul dua belas. Jika ia tak salah ini adalah dentang ke delapan jam besar pada ruang tengah yang berdentang setiap lima belas menit sekali. Dan ia masih terjaga, padahal ia tahu tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Eren berguling-guling gelisah, mencoba tidur tetapi tak mampu. Armin, Jean, dan Connie sudah terlelap sedari—

"Oi …"

—oh, sepertinya ada yang masih terjaga.

Saat ini mereka masing-masing berbaring pada ranjang berukuran kecil yang memang diciptakan untuk menampung satu orang (kecuali jika ada yang memaksakan diri untuk tidur berdua). Terdapat empat ranjang di sana dengan seprai berwarna putih-kekuningan karena termakan usia. Masing-masing ranjang berjarak kurang lebih setengah meter, dan mereka—Eren dan pemilik sumber suara tadi—berada pada ujung satu dan satunya lagi dengan dua ranjang temannya berada di tengah-tengah.

"Muka Kuda?" Eren duduk tegak di atas kasur, langsung memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada anak laki-laki seumurannya yang kini juga tengah mendudukkan diri di atas kasur. Sepertinya ia terganggu oleh kegelisahan Eren yang rupanya menimbulkan sedikit keributan.

Mengabaikan panggilan berupa ejekan tersebut, Jean Kirstein berujar agak pelan agar tidur dua temannya tidak terganggu. "Kau berisik, brengsek. Jika kau ingin berguling-guling gelisah silahkan di luar sana. Kau mengganggu tidurku."

Eren baru sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan mengganggu istirahat temannya, jadi ia membalas ucapan bernada sarkastik itu dengan ucapan yang tak kalah sarkastiknya. "Kau saja sana tidur di luar dengan saudara-saudaramu di dalam kandang dengan jerami basah."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, bodoh?! Kau mau berkelahi denganku, hah?"

"Kemari— kemari kalau kau berani! Kau pikir aku takut denganmu, Kuda Jelek."

"Eren bodoh, sialan kau—"

"Nggh …"

_Ups._

Armin Arlert mengucek matanya beberapa kali, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. Ia kembali mengucek matanya, menguap sekali, lalu berujar dengan suara serak khas seseorang yang baru saja terjaga. "Kalian tidak tidur?"

Bukannya menjawab, dua orang itu malah mengucapkan maaf kompak, lalu kembali saling tatap, dan caci-maki ronde kedua pun dimulai. Sepertinya Connie benar-benar kelelahan karena tidak ada tanda-tanda ia terganggu.

Armin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk menghentkan dua orang itu setelah kata _cukup_, _sudah_, _berhenti_, _kumohon_,dan _diam_ tidak membuahkan hasil. Namun, berkat kejeniusannya, Armin menemukan jalan. Ia menuruni ranjangnya, dan ketika salah satu di antara mereka bertanya, ia menjawab dengan santai, "Aku akan ke kamar kapten, melaporkan apa yang kalian lakukan."

Selanjutnya hening, keadaan sudah terkendali, dan bocah _blonde_ itu pun memutuskan kembali ke ranjangnya setelah berujar, "Tidak jadi."

Sementara Armin berniat kembali tidur, suara seperti langkah kaki terdengar dari lorong, perasaannya mengatakan siapa pun orang itu tengah menuju ke arah mereka. Ia mencoba menajamkan telinganya, menoleh ke kiri—pada Jean—dan ke kanan—pada Eren—lalu bertanya, "Apa hanya aku yang mendengar langkah— _itu_?"

Suaranya mengecil di bagian akhir sebab langkah asing itu benar-benar berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mereka, namun tak ada suara kenop diputar dan derak berisik pintu tua yang menyusul. Tiga orang yang tidak sedang bermimpi itu saling bertukar pandang dengan tatapan berkilau-kilau penasaran siapa orang itu dan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Apa itu Mikasa? Atau Sasha? Atau mungkin Krista? Atau Hanji yang baru tiba di markas? Atau—

"Kapten?" Eren bergumam pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap indera rungu dua rekannya.

Kemudian ia bergerak menuruni ranjang, berniat membuka pintu untuk memeriksa. Namun Armin melarangnya karena langkah kaki itu sudah terdengar menjauh. Lebih dari itu, ekspedisi akan dimulai besok. Tidur dan beristirahat terdengar lebih bijak ketimbang berlari keluar untuk melihat. Eren setuju dan kembali membaringkan dirinya, menarik selimut sebatas diafragma.

Melirik ke kanan, ia menemukan dua temannya sudah kembali tertidur. Hanya berdasar refleks, ia mendengus pelan, lalu mencoba memejamkan mata. "Selamat malam, Armin, Jean."

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu ketika matahari mengendap-endap bersembunyi di balik mendung, Armin tengah mengobrol dengan Mikasa, sementara teman-temannya yang lain mencari makanan dan kayu bakar di hutan, dan Eren masih dengan kegiatan rutinnya. Kebetulan sekali mereka berdua yang diminta Kapten Rivaille membersihkan dan mengasah pedang-pedang yang akan digunakan untuk ekspedisi kali ini, dan satu revolver miliknya, entah untuk apa. Jadi, Armin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa satu hari yang lalu, yang sudah ia pikirkan dengan referensi buku-buku yang pernah ia baca, yang masih membekas di kepalanya, juga membandingkan jawabannya dengan pemikiran-pemikiran paling logika.

"Mikasa," Armin memulai ketika ia telah selesai membersihkan revolver milik kapten dan mulai memasukkan beberapa butir peluru pada kelongsong yang kosong. "Mengenai pertanyaanmu, aku sudah memikirkan jawaban paling rasional, dan membandingkannya dengan gelagat Eren sejauh yang kuperhatikan."

Gadis Ackerman itu menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap intens teman dekatnya. "Kumohon jelaskan."

"Ucapan selamat pagi yang selalu Eren ucapkan untuk kapten … aku pernah menemukan sesuatu yang mirip dengan itu pada buku yang kutemukan di meja kakekku. Kalimat dalam buku itu menyatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan keinginan untuk segera menyapa seseorang yang kau cintai ketika baru saja kembali ke dunia. Jika kukaitkan dengan Eren, ia memikirkan kapten ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, dan secara naluriah ingin menyapanya. Mengenai kebiasannya membuat kopi untuk kapten, kupikir itu hanya semacam sesuatu yang ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian kapten—jelas sekali saat ia kegirangan mendengar ucapan kapten yang menurutnya adalah pujian. Kupikir hanya itu. Aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban lain yang lebih masuk akal dari ini, mengingat Eren begitu mengidolakan kapten," jelasnya sembari menutup kelongsong peluru yang telah diisinya penuh.

Mikasa mendengus pelan, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti karena ia harus memusatkan atensi untuk memahami penjelasan Armin. "Begitu. Sudah kuduga. Dan si Pendek itu, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk membalas perbuatan baik Eren padanya. Menyebalkan."

Bocah _blonde_ tidak membalas ucapan Mikasa walaupun diam-diam ia menyetujui bahwa harga diri kapten mereka memang terlalu tinggi, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain yang sekiranya berguna untuk ekspedisi mereka.

"Menurutmu revolver ini untuk apa? Bukankah lawan kita masih raksasa yang titik matinya berada di tengkuk dan hanya bisa dijangkau dengan pedang tajam dan bantuan maneuver 3D?"

Mikasa menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas dia akan ditangkap polisi militer jika ketahuan membawa pistol ilegal."

**.**

**.**

Eren Yeager sudah mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi kayu yang mengelilingi meja bundar berbahan ek ketika Kapten Rivaille tiba dengan ekspresi sedingin bongkahan marmer.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar pada kursi beradius paling dekat dengan bocah pemilik manik zamrud itu, dengan posisi kaki satu menimpah kaki satunya lagi, dan tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. Rautnya tak terlihat segar seperti seharusnya hukum alam seseorang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya— tunggu, atau mungkin memang ia tak tidur? Jika diperhatikan lagi, kantung matanya sedikit lebih bengkak dari terakhir kali Eren melihatnya, dan agak kehitaman.

"Ah, kapten! Selamat pagi, kapten!" sapa bocah itu dengan nada bersemangat yang kali ini kedengaran dibuat-buat.

"Kupikir bagian sapa-menyapa bisa kita lewati. Ekspedisi akan dimulai sedikit lebih siang. Kita akan menunggu kedatangan tim Hanji dan Erwin yang akan datang terlambat. Dari informasi terakhir yang kuterima, ada beberapa masalah di dalam dinding yang harus dibereskan terlebih dahulu sehingga mengacaukan jadwal keberangkatan mereka. Sedikit menyebalkan mengingat timku tiba lebih dulu dan harus memaklumi kecerobohan mereka."

_Ekspedisi, ya?_

Melihat raut anak buahnya langsung berubah, lidahnya gatal ingin bertanya. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, kapten. Hanya penasaran ada masalah apa di dalam dinding. Apa strategi titan kolosal kembali terulang?"

Sepasang manik kelabu itu menatapnya tajam, kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih gelas sewarna gading beralaskan piring berwarna sama, yang ia yakini berisi kopi yang memang dibuat untuknya. "Apa kau berharap kejadian itu rutin terulang setiap lima tahun sekali?"

"T-t-tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Bukan itu maksudku—"

"Lalu?"

Bocah itu menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaan yang sempat ia lontarkan. Ia tak bisa memberikan alasan rasional mengapa ia menanyakan hal itu selain memang ia ingin tahu, yang pada akhirnya kembali memicu decihan dari kaptennya.

"Aku kaptennya di sini, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengikuti perintahku. Bunuh saja rasa penasaranmu itu atau aku yang akan membunuhnya untukmu, atau lebih baik kau saja yang kubunuh untuk kujadikan daging giling."

Eren menegapkan badannya pada posisi duduk, meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada dada kiri. Ia paham ucapan kaptennya tadi hanya sekedar sindirian. "Siap, kapten!"

"Bagus. Dan untuk mengingatkanmu, sampai saat ini kau masih di bawah pengawasanku. Aku sudah membentuk tim yang akan mengawalmu untuk ekspedisi kali ini. Dengan berat hati kukatakan kau harus mencoba mempercayai rekan-rekanmu."

"Apa akan baik-baik saja kalau aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan titanku?"

"Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Eren. Yang bisa kupastikan hanyalah rekan-rekanmu akan bersedia mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindungimu, begitu juga aku. Sekali lagi kukatakan, umat manusia membutuhkanmu. Kita harus segera sampai ke Shiganshina dan mengembalikan ingatanmu. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh dan mengacaukan formasi."

"Siap, kapten!"

Kemudian hening. Masing-masing mereka sibuk dengan spekulasi-spekulasi liar yang berkejar-kejaran di dalam kepala mereka mengenai ekspedisi yang akan segera mereka jalani. Mereka tak bisa melupakan kenyataan bahwa hampir tiga puluh persen pasukan yang mengikuti misi ke luar dinding tidak kembali dengan selamat, dan ketika pintu gerbang dibuka, itu artinya mereka telah menghantarkan nyawa mereka pada kematian. Pulang dengan selamat seakan bersinonim dengan kehidupan kedua, kesempatan yang kembali Tuhan berikan untuk memerangi raksasa pemakan manusia.

"Tetapi, kapten," Eren memulai pembicaraan setelah keheningan sekian lama menguasai mereka. "Aku tidak mengerti. Selalu cara itu … bahkan jika aku percaya pada kekuatan yang kumiliki, bahkan jika aku percaya dengan pilihan teman-temanku sepenuh hati … tidak ada yang pernah tahu akan bagaimana akhirnya. Apa kita akan kembali ke dalam dinding dengan selamat?" Kemudian ia terkekeh kaku, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ah, apa yang sudah kubicarakan? Lupakan— lupakan saja ucapanku barusan, kapten. Dan sekarang aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, apa kau mendengar langkah kaki seseorang dini hari tadi? Ya, langkah kaki seseorang. Aku, Armin, dan Jean mendengarnya. Langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang kami tempati. Tetapi—"

Sepasang manik hitam itu menatapnya tajam, membuat ia berpikir sebaiknya ocehannya tidak usah dilanjutkan. Sepertinya akan buruk.

"Hei, bocah tengik."

"Siap, kapten!"

Rivaille melipat tangannya di atas meja bundar, masih menatap intens bocah bermanik zamrud itu. "Kau berisik. Bagaimana kalau kubuat kau tidak bisa buka mulut lagi?"

Paham makna setiap kata-kata kasar yang meluncur bebas dari mulut kaptennya serupa saat mereka menggunakan manuver 3D, Eren sadar bahwa kaptennya itu tidak menyukai ocehannya, dan ia harus meminta maaf atas kelancangan mulut berisiknya yang kadang di luar kendali sistem otak sadarnya. "M-maaf—"

"Kemari," ujar kapten muda itu sembari menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh si bocah mendekat. Dan ketika Eren benar-benar mendekat, ia menarik bagian leher kaus berwarna krem itu, memajukan sedikit kepalanya dan melumat bibir yang sedikit terbuka akibat si pemilik ingin bertanya apa yang akan dikatakan kaptennya sehingga menyuruhnya mendekat. Namun suara yang ingin dikeluarkannya kalah cepat dengan niat kaptennya untuk membungkam mulut berisiknya—membungkam dalam artian sesungguhnya.

Eren terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi menolak. Sepasang pupil zamrud itu melebar, dan ia yakin masih memiliki cukup kesadaran dan kewarasan untuk melihat mata kaptennya yang tetap terbuka dan memandangnya tajam seperti akan mengintrogasinya.

_Rasanya … lembut, hangat, dan basah. Aku bisa merasakan kopi buatanku … pahit. Tetapi … apa yang sedang kapten lakukan di dalam … mulutku? Dan, lebih dari itu, lututku lemas …._

"Bocah sialan."

"Eh?"

_Mengapa malah aku yang kau maki?_

Eren tak tahu lagi harus berekspresi seperti apa ketika kaptennya menyudahi invasi ilegalnya, lebih-lebih setelah mendengar makian rutin itu dari seseorang yang telah mengabaikannya cukup lama dan sekarang malah hampir memakan bibirnya. Ia kembali terduduk pada kursi karena lututnya benar-benar melemas, sementara kaptennya mulai bangkit dan berniat meninggalkannya.

"Kita akan membersihkan markas ini sebelum meninggalkannya, selagi tim Hanji maupun Erwin belum tiba."

Eren benar-benar tidak bisa buka mulut lagi, dan hanya menatap punggung laki-laki dewasa berperawakan pendek itu menjauh, hingga menghilang di balik lorong yang mengarah ke kanan.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

H-halo 'w' /siapakamu/

I-ini fik pertama saya di _fandom_ SnK dengan _pairing_ yang sungguh _sasuga eaeaea(?)_. Dan fanfik ini saya persembahkan untuk _imouto_ (**Alta Sky**) yang beberapa bulan lalu ulang tahun. Iya, beberapa bulan lalu. Kadonya asli super duper telat. Tolong jangan gampar aku 'w' selamat ulang tahun , ya! /telatbego/ dan semangat untuk ujiannya minggu depan, Alta!

Um, kembali ke fik. Karena saya masih hijau(?) di _fandom_ ini, jadi mohon asupan— maksudnya bimbingannya! Kritik saja apa yang mau dikritik. Saya menerima kritikan, kok. Selagi itu bersifat membangun. Dan seperti informasi di _summary_, ini akan menjadi _two shots_. Berarti _chapter_ depan udah _end_. Muehehehe.

_Last. Mind to review, reader-sama?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Teruntuk __**Alta Sky**__, selamat ulang tahun, imouto! :)_

**.**

**Good Morning**

by

**sakhi**

**. **

**Rivaille*Eren**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**Cover Art © candycatzz**

**.**

**Warning: slight Jean*Eren, umpatan bertebaran, missed typo(s), OOC (maybe), shounen-ai**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya apa pun strategi yang dibuat akan diragukan keberhasilannya jika keadaan yang dihadapi tidak sesuai prediksi. Bukan karena si Pembuat Strategi adalah seorang dungu dengan pemikiran awam, bukan. Malah seseorang yang ada di balik strategi-strategi bertahan hidup mereka di luar dinding adalah prajurit tercerdas yang pernah dimiliki umat manusia—dengan segala ide licik demi pasukannya dan umat manusia maupun strategi-strategi cerdasnya semisal strategi jarak jauh untuk meminimalisir pertarungan melawan titan.

Setelah pengkhianatan dua prajurit yang berada dalam Pasukan Rivaille, yang nyatanya adalah titan serupa Eren Yeager, dan menghilangnya seorang prajurit wanitanya yang belakangan diketahui juga merupakan titan, maka tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih berada di bawah kendali Kapten Rivaille, dan ia memanfaatkan harapan umat manusia itu semaksimal mungkin dengan memerintahkan Mikasa Ackerman—yang setara dengan seratus prajurit—dan Jean Kirstein—yang paling baik dalam menggunakan manuver 3D—untuk mengawal Eren—yang kali ini diperlakukan lebih spesial dari gerobak pembawa bekal—di sisi kanan dan kiri dengan Connie Springer yang cukup gesit menjaga di bagian belakang, dan dirinya selaku kapten sebagai pemimpin jalan. Sisanya ia tugaskan sebagai penyerang titan-titan yang pasti akan mengejar mereka—tim khusus—sebab strategi yang mereka gunakan masih sama; meminimalisir kemungkinan bertarung melawan titan. Ia sebagai pemimpin pasukan mempercayai anak-anak buahnya sepenuh hati. Mereka adalah orang-orang pilihannya, yang telah ia latih, dan ia percayai bersedia mengorbankan nyawa demi pemulihan martabat umat manusia.

Masing-masing Pasukan Rivaille, Hanji, dan Erwin telah berpencar jauh sebelum mereka memasuki hutan, dan dari sinyal-sinyal yang diberikan dapat diartikan bahwa formasi masih saja berantakan. Eren tahu situasi mereka saat ini lebih tidak masuk akal dari ekspedisi mereka sebelumnya yang kelihatan bersinonim dengan neraka akibat ulah titan wanita—Annie Leonhart yang saat ini masih mengkristal dan dikurung di penjara bawah tanah—yang juga bertanggung jawab atas gugurnya seluruh Pasukan Rivaille terdahulu. Jika saat itu banyak titan yang mengejar mereka akibat titan wanita itu berlari ke arah mereka, maka kondisi saat ini tidak semasuk akal kondisi itu—tidak ada titan wanita yang berlari ke arah mereka dan membawa titan-titan lain. Eren tak tahu apakah Pasukan Hanji atau Erwin juga diikuti titan sebanyak ini. Jika tidak, maka ia yakin kemungkinan besar alasan titan-titan brengsek itu mengikuti mereka adalah dirinya—manusia setengah titan.

Eren berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan kuda pemimpin mereka, sama halnya dengan teman-temannya yang ditugaskan mengawalnya. Lalu sesekali menengok gelisah teman-temannya yang tengah berjuang di garis depan. Sialan. Jumlah daging-daging berlari itu bahkan tidak sesuai dengan jumlah mereka yang menyerang (meskipun ketidaktertarikan mereka pada tim penyerang agak memudahkan pembantaian raksasa-raksasa itu).

"Kapten!" Ia berseru panik, namun tidak menerima respon apa pun. Kapten Rivaille malah menengok ke arah kanan mereka, lalu berujar tergesa, "Fokus ke depan! Pacu kuda kalian lebih cepat!"

_Sialan._

"Kapten! Teman-temanku kewalahan melawan titan-titan di garis depan! Apa tidak sebaiknya aku berubah wujud menjadi titan saja untuk melawan mereka?" teriak bocah Yeager itu langsung pada pokok permasalahan yang membuat konsentrasinya terpecah.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, bocah?! Raksasa-raksasa keparat itu mengejarmu bahkan ketika kau tidak dalam bentuk titan! Pacu kudamu lebih cepat!" Ia kembali menengok ke kanan, dan berlandas pada kemampuan impulsif yang dimiliki Eren Yeager, ia juga menengok ke arah yang sama padahal teman-teman yang mengawalnya tetap fokus memacu kuda.

_Seseorang … menggunakan jubah dan … manuver 3D? Siapa? Mengikuti kami? Dan … lebih dari itu … tidak ada satu ekor pun titan yang mengejarnya. Mereka … mereka benar-benar mengejarku …?_

"Sialan. Mereka cepat," geram Rivaille. Mengenai titan-titan di belakang mereka, ia memang mempunyai semacam insting bahwa titan-titan itu semakin banyak dan membuat orang-orangnya kewalahan, atas dasar itu pula ia memerintahkan salah satu prajurit terkuat yang dimiliki umat manusia selain dirinya untuk melindungi mereka dari titan yang tak sempat ditahan oleh orang-orangnya.

"Mikasa! Bersiap dengan manuver 3D! Lindungi kami dari titan-titan yang lolos! Sisanya tetap dalam formasi!"

"Siap, kapten!" seru Jean dan Connie bersamaan, sementara Mikasa menyempatkan diri mendecih tanda ia tak suka dengan perintah kaptennya, namun terpaksa ia terima karena di saat Eren mencoba mempercayai rekan-rekannya, ia juga akan mencoba hal yang sama.

"Kapten! Apa kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja? Seseorang di sana sepertinya mengikuti kita!"

"Bocah sialan. Tutup mulutmu! Aku kapten di sini! Ikuti saja perintahku!"

Menelan bulat-bulat kekhawatirannya, Eren mencoba sepenuhnya percaya rekan-rekannya bisa mengatasi titan-titan di sana. "Siap, kapten!"

Connie menoleh panik ke belakang ketika menyadari makhluk itu lolos dari Mikasa yang ia lihat masih sibuk menaklukan titan lainnya yang tengah berlari dengan tubuh besarnya ke arah mereka.

"Kapten! Satu titan lolos dari Mikasa! Mohon izin untuk membantu garis depan!"

_Keparat._

"Laksanakan!"

"Siap, kapten!"

Hanya tersisa mereka bertiga. Jean terus memacu kudanya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi sembari mengumpat dalam hati. _Sialan! Sialan! Ada apa dengan titan-titan bodoh itu?! Mengapa mengejar kami seolah kami satu-satunya yang bisa mereka makan?! Kalau seperti ini sama saja aku berlari dari ajalku. Aku bahkan tak bisa lagi mengendalikan kuda ini dengan benar._

"Anak-anak, bersiap dengan manuver 3D kalian. Permainan kejar-kejaran akan segera dimulai sekarang. Eren, berlari sebisamu. Jean, kau lindungi Eren. Aku akan segera menyusul," perintah Rivaille sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya namun masih bisa ditangkap indra rungu dua anak buahnya dan mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolak perintah itu sebab kapten di sini memang si Pendek ini. Ia berhak memerintah mereka, dan mereka sudah sepatutnya melaksanakan perintah pimpinan. Selanjutnya Rivaille mengokang revolvernya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri masih mencoba mengendalikan pacuan kuda.

"Sekarang!" serunya berbarengan dengan suara desingan peluru yang ia tembakkan ke arah kanan.

"Siap!"

Dua orang itu mulai melayang di udara, meninggalkan kapten mereka yang masih mencoba menyeimbangkan berkuda dengan mengokang dan menarik pelatuk.

_Sialan. Ini terlihat sulit. Berkuda dan menembak._

Rivaille bersiap mengoperasikan manuver 3D-nya. Satu tembakan kembali ia hadiahkan pada musuh yang ia sendiri tak tahu siapa (sejauh ia melarang dirinya untuk berburuk sangka). Namun, sayangnya peluru itu tidak mendarat pada sasaran yang tepat, dan menjadi ajang pembalasan yang sempurna untuk lawan di sana ketika Rivaille berniat melompat dari kudanya. Satu tembakan langsung diarahkan ke lambung kudanya. Dan sialnya, tepat sasaran.

Kuda malang itu meronta-ronta liar. Ia kesakitan, dan Rivaille juga kena imbasnya. Ia jatuh terbanting dari kudanya, berguling-guling di tanah, lalu tanpa ia sadar kapan orang misterius itu menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya, sebuah peluru sudah bersarang pada tungkainya. Benar-benar mengganggu. Sakit. Nyeri. Dan ia mulai mengumpati diri karena seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan sesuatu seperti ini. _Brengsek. Dunia ini tak butuh pecundang lebih banyak lagi._

Rivaille mencoba bangkit ketika ia mengira sudah cukup kuat mengendalikan dirinya. Kembali mengokang revolvernya, namun belum sempat ia menarik pelatuk, satu tembakan lagi telah diarahkan ke kaki kirinya. Dan sialnya lagi, posisi kapten muda itu benar-benar memuluskan segala niat busuk musuh. Dua kali desingan peluru kembali terdengar susul-menyusul setelah Rivaille tersungkur. Satu mendarat dan bersarang di paha kirinya, dan satu lagi di paha kanannya. Prajurit terkuat umat manusia itu telah benar-benar dilumpuhkan dengan empat buah peluru.

Eren Yeager yang memang telah memprogram dirinya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat situasi kaptennya setiap kali desingan peluru terdengar, menikung tajam ketika pandangan terakhirnya menangkap pemandangan kaptennya yang tersungkur jatuh ke tanah dengan revolver terlempar ke luar jangkauan tangan yang telah memusnahkan beratus ekor titan. Jean yang kewalahan dengan kecepatan Eren sempat terjatuh karena jangkarnya tidak mendarat dengan tepat pada batang pohon. Ia bisa merasakan salah satu kakinya seperti terpelintir, terkilir, atau apalah namanya, yang jelas ia tak bisa langsung bangkit menyusul bocah kelebihan energi yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk melindungi kaptennya.

"Keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bocah nakal?! Aku menyuruhmu lari!" seru Rivaille setengah murka melihat tingkah sok hebat bocah di depannya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, kapten!"

Jangan tanya apa yang mendasari seruan sok jagoan itu. Eren Yeager, ia berani bersumpah ini hanya sesederhana kenyataan bahwa adanya impuls dapat mendorong tindakan impulsif. Hanya itu. Atau, jika ingin lebih sederhana, sebut saja refleks. Ia tak tahu yang mana yang benar, sebab semakin ia ingin tahu, semakin ia tak mengerti. Dunia yang ia tinggali tak pernah sesederhana hukum matematika, apalagi jika disangkutpautkan dengan gejolak aneh di dadanya. Apa pun itu, ia harus melindungi kaptennya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja menggunakan isi kepalamu untuk berpikir?! Aku yang seharusnya melindungimu, brengsek! Lari! Pergi dari sini! Peluru itu akan membunuhmu bahkan sebelum kau mengacungkan pedangmu padanya!"

"Aku tidak peduli, kapten!" Eren memang tidak peduli. Ia pernah gagal menyelamatkan ibunya karena yang ia punya hanya keberanian tanpa kekuatan. Dan saat ini, saat ia telah memiliki kedua aspek utama untuk penyelamatan nyawa manusia setelah inisiasi pelik yang ia lewati sebagai prajurit Pasukan Pengintai. Mana boleh ia lari seperti tikus pengecut. "Aku akan menangkis peluru itu dengan pedangku! Atau apa saja, aku tidak peduli! Umat manusia membutuhkanmu, kapten! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kaptenku sampai terbunuh di sini!"

Wajah yang tak pernah terlihat ketakutan bahkan setelah ratusan kali berhadapan dengan kematian itu membesi, berseru setengah menghardik, "Aku kapten di sini! Dengarkan perintahku!"

Namun, bocah sialan itu tetap bersikeras dengan tekad konyolnya, yang mungkin saja benar-benar akan menjadi jalannya menuju kematian yang nyata, yang akan membawanya ke neraka karena telah berulang kali membantah ibunya sebelum wanita itu ditelan bulat-bulat oleh raksasa tak bernurani. Meskipun arus dingin mengaliri tulang-tulangnya, urat-urat saraf yang menegang membuatnya terpaksa menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada kedua gagang pedang. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri, kapten! Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan melindungimu! Bahkan jika harus menjadikan tubuhku tameng untuk melindungimu!"

_Keparat. Bocah ini keras kepala. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan bocah yang telinganya hanya pajangan._

Ia beralih pada Jean yang dengan bodohnya memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, padahal revolver milik Rivaille yang terlempar masih dalam jangkauan tangan panjangnya.

"Jean! Revolver! Revolverku! Ambil revolverku! Tembak orang itu! Tujuan mereka adalah Eren! Mereka akan membunuh Eren!"

Si Pirang mendecih kesal. _Setelah menjadi pengawal untuk melindunginya, sekarang apa lagi? Menyelamatkan nyawanya? Apa kau pikir dirimu pangeran kerajaan? Brengsek. Kau harus membayar mahal jika aku berhasil, Yeager._

Entahlah. Ia tak mengerti mengapa kapten muda mereka menggunakan kata ganti 'mereka' untuk seseorang berjubah di sana yang dilengkapi pistol dan manuver 3D. Sebenarnya orang asing itu bisa saja langsung mengarahkan pistolnya pada jantung Eren dan menarik pelatuknya. Namun, entah kenapa ia malah menonton adegan dramatis saling teriak orang-orang pilihan Pasukan Pengintai.

Jean Kirstein, pembawaannya memang pongah, dan Eren bilang ia lebih mirip kuda. Hobinya mengejek Eren, dan sekarang malah kena batunya. Ia harus menyelamatkan nyawa musuh bebuyutannya dengan jalan membunuh manusia di depan sana. Meskipun tangannya gemetar ketika mencoba meraih revolver itu, lebih-lebih ketika mengokangnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke jantung musuh dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya. Ia gemetaran sampai rasanya seperti meriang. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat dalam hati, menyumpahi Eren mengapa tidak mati saja ditembak polisi militer saat di pengadilan dulu, atau terpotong lehernya saat Kapten Rivaille mencoba mengeluarkannya dari tengkuk wujud titannya, atau apa saja, yang penting Eren mati dan ia tak perlu menjadi pahlawan penyelamat nyawa musuh bebuyutannya begini.

"Jean! Jangan jadi kuda dungu! Tarik pelatuknya!"

Bahkan rasanya ia juga ingin menyumpahi kapten muda itu yang malah serupa Eren memanggilnya kuda. _Ucapan penyemangat macam apa itu? Eren keparat. Bajingan. Brengsek. Sialan._

Jean masih terpaku serupa prajurit pengidap sindrom _Da Costa_ _(1)_, berusaha mencari-cari kekuatan dalam dirinya. Rasanya membunuh manusia masih menjadi permasalahan antara pikiran dan perasaan. Namun, akhirnya ia kuatkan juga cengkraman-cengkraman jemarinya pada revolver itu. Sarafnya tegang, nyaris putus.

"Kubunuh kau," gumamnya pelan ketika tangan-tangannya yang gemetar mulai menarik pelatuk, dan disaat yang sama seseorang di depan sana juga menarik pelatuknya. Ia bersyukur tangannya tak menolak untuk bekerja sama. Dua desingan peluru terdengar susul-menyusul. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut yang menjalar ketika timah panas musuh benar-benar ditujukan untuk mematikan kerja kardio Eren. Denyut nadinya meningkat cepat.

Rivaille tahu bahwa jarak dapat menipu pandangan. Namun, untuk saat ini ia yakin moncong pistol musuh memang diarahkan kepada Eren yang tengah berdiri sok jagoan untuk melindunginya. Ia langsung menarik kaki bocah itu yang masih dalam jangkauan tangannya segera setelah musuh menarik pelatuk. Eren mengaduh pelan. Ia baru saja tersungkur mencium tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kapten?!"

_Bocah kurang ajar._

"Melindungimu," jawab Rivaille tenang, lalu menoleh ke belakang dan menunjuk dengan dagu pohon di belakang mereka yang baru saja tertancap peluru baja berwarna keemasan. Bahkan asapnya masih kelihatan meskipun tak kentara. Eren menelan kembali kalimat-kalimat sok jagoan yang ingin ia lontarkan.

"Kau harus membayar ini nanti, bocah."

"Siap, kapten!"

Jean menjatuhkan revolver yang ia genggam dengan gemetar setelah melepaskan dua tembakan (yang pertama memang sudah tepat sasaran pada jantung musuh, namun karena ada bagian dari dirinya yang latah ketika mendengar tembakan susulan dari musuh, jadi ia tak sengaja menekan pelatuk lagi). Selanjutnya ia yang terjatuh lemas dengan posisi berbaring di tanah. _Aku membunuh manusia._

Posisinya saat ini membuatnya, mau tak mau, merasakan getaran, serupa gempa berskala kecil, yang berasal dari raksasa tidak normal yang tengah berlari menuju mereka bertiga yang terkapar di tanah. Ah, rasanya mustahil baginya untuk tidak mengumpat pada situasi semenyulitkan ini.

_Sial. Aku benar-benar akan mati di sini. Pasti ada jam yang entah di mana tengah menghitung mundur sekarang. Harusnya aku bisa berpikir normal dari awal. Bahkan setelah bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai … manusia tak akan bisa menang melawan apa pun yang besar. Cih. Eren bajingan. Ini semua karena salahmu, idiot._

Sementara Jean sibuk dengan hobi lamanya, Eren mulai bangkit dari posisi tersungkur yang menurutnya sangat tidak keren, kembali menggenggam kuat-kuat gagang pedang di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Selanjutnya jangkarnya sudah menancap kuat pada batang pohon. Ia melayang di udara sebelum Rivaille sempat meneriakainya untuk sekali saja menggunakan otak dalam bertindak. Eren yang impulsif mana peduli. Ia melayang, melompat dari satu batang pohon ke batang pohon yang lain dengan kelincahan seekor kambing gunung. Ke kiri, ke kanan, lalu bersiap dengan pedangnya dan mulai meluncur untuk mengoyak daging pada tengkuk raksasa tak berkulit itu. Panjang satu meter, lebar sepuluh sentimeter. Tiga detik kurang lebih, bedebam keras tanda ia telah berhasil dengan mangsanya dapat dirasakan oleh Rivaille maupun Jean.

Eren mendarat dengan sok hebat di atas tubuh titan yang sebentar lagi akan menguap, mengacungkan satu pedangnya ke udara. "Aku menyelamatkan nyawa kalian. Sekarang kita impas. Dan kau, Jean, kuharap kau tidak berpikir akan meminta imbalan atas penyelamatan nyawa yang tadi kau lakukan."

_Cih. Sialan._

"Omong-omong, sepertinya tidak satu pun dari kita membawa penembak sinyal. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, kapten?"

Rivaille mencoba mendudukkan dirinya di tanah, dengan kaki terjulur ke depan dan empat luka tembakan masih mengeluarkan darah. Agak sulit memang percaya bahwa seorang perencana _fait accompli_ tingkat mahir pun bisa menjadi tak berdaya (sekuat apa pun seorang prajurit tentu akan tidak berguna jika kedua kakinya telah dilumpuhkan dengan peluru). Ia membuka seragam prajuritnya, lalu membuka kemejanya yang selanjutnya memicu teriakan-teriakan berlebihan Eren.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, kapten?!" tanyanya heboh dengan pedang teracung-acung ke depan seolah tengah menunjuk-nunjuk kaptennya tidak sopan.

"Setelah menyelamatkan nyawaku dari daging menjijikkan itu sekarang kau mau melihatku mati kehabisan darah?" Nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek, seperti biasa.

"Jean." Ia memanggil bocah kuda yang masih terkapar karena benar-benar lelah telah berkali-kali dihadapkan dengan ajalnya sendiri, sementara tangan-tangan kasar kapten muda itu mulai mengoyak kemejanya dengan pedang yang ia rasa mulai tumpul. Gadis Ackerman itu pasti tidak mengasahnya dengan benar. Menatap bocah yang telah berusaha keras untuk berhenti menjadi pecundang, ia melanjutkan, "Apa kakimu masih bisa kau gunakan?"

Mendengus pelan, Jean menjawab, "Kupikir kakiku terpelintir, atau terkilir. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, kapten. Tetapi aku adalah prajurit. Aku mempersembahkan jiwa dan ragaku untuk pemulihan martabat umat manusia. Aku tidak mempunyai ambisi lebih selain mempertaruhkan hidupku yang seharusnya bisa membantu. Apa pun yang terjadi dengan kakiku sekarang, tidak seberapa dengan empat lubang di kakimu. Aku yakin masih bisa menggunakan kakiku."

"Bagus sekali. Aku yakin titan akan segan memakanmu. Pergi ke garis depan. Sampaikan pada mereka apa yang terjadi pada kita. Dan jangan lupa tembakkan sinyal meminta bala bantuan segera. Mikasa seharusnya memahami situasi. Aku baru tahu dia juga dungu. Setelah bala bantuan datang, kita mundur," jelasnya sembari mengikat kemeja yang telah ia robek untuk menutupi lukanya. Eren merasa ngilu melihat pemandangan itu, namun kaptennya tidak bereaksi apa-apa, seperti sudah menjadi hal yang biasa.

Jean mendudukkan diri, menatap kaptennya seolah bertanya mengapa tidak Eren saja yang masih sehat sentosa. Mengerti arti tatapan bocah pirang itu, Rivaille menjawab, "Eren masih di bawah pengawasanku. Akan berbahaya kalau dia menjauh dariku. Lakukakan tugasmu demi umat manusia."

Si Pirang mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu meletakkannya menyilang pada dada kirinya. "Siap, kapten!"

Jean setengah mati menahan nyeri demi terlihat berguna di depan Eren. Sebab ia pernah mempunyai cita-cita membungkam mulut berisik Eren yang sok hebat.

Sementara Eren, setelah Jean melayang-layang di udara dengan manuver 3D-nya, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia tahu ini termasuk luar ruangan, namun ia merasa tersekap, terperangkap di sini bersama laki-laki pendek yang terluka serupa pemberontak Germania yang takluk diperangi tentara Pretorian dalam film-film klasik Romawi. Namun, akhirnya ia maju juga setelah menyimpan dua _ultra-hardened_ _steel_-nya pada pembungkus di paha kiri dan kanannya. "Biar kubantu, kapten."

**.**

**.**

Pukul enam lebih setengah jam, mentari pagi mulai merayap melalui ranting-ranting pepohonan dan sesemakan, berusaha menyingkirkan sisa-sisa kabut malam. Sementara itu di dalam kastil tua yang dulunya pernah megah sebelum menjadi kusam dan berdebu akibat waktu (Eren juga menduga kastil ini berhantu sebab tak satu pun teman perempuannya mengaku pernah berdiri pada waktu dini hari di depan pintu kamar yang ia tempati), perempuan berkacamata dan berkuncir satu sudah memulai aktivitasnya. Ia hampir selesai dengan tugas membersihkan luka tembak Kapten Rivaille setelah sebelumnya melakukan operasi pembedahan kecil untuk mengeluarkan empat peluru yang bersarang di sana. Untung saja ia membawa alat-alat pengobatan yang lengkap untuk ekspedisi kali ini.

"Aku 'kan, sudah minta maaf padamu, Levi. Jangan mengabaikanku seperti ini. Kami kesulitan menemukan lokasi kalian. Dan ketika kami sudah menemukan lokasi kalian, ada banyak sekali titan yang masuk ke hutan. Kami harus membasmi mereka terlebih dahulu," ujar Hanji Zoe setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia kembali menurunkan kacamata yang ia naikkan ke atas.

"Cih. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Orang-orangku hampir mati konyol karena kelambanan kalian yang seperti orang tua. Setelah membiarkan orang-orangku menginap di kastil busuk ini berhari-hari, kalian masih tega membuat kami memerangi titan-titan keparat yang mengejar Eren seperti kucing-kucing jantan mengejar satu betina. Itu menjijikkan."

Hanji memahami kehidupan keras lebih-lebih pelatihan militer yang dihadapi Rivaille di bawah tanah telah membuatnya handal dalam berbicara kasar dan menyindir-nyindir. Jadi, ia maklum saja dan mencoba membalas ucapan laki-laki itu setenang mungkin. "Tidak seperti itu kondisinya, Levi. Titan-titan cantik itu serupa anjing yang ditugaskan mengikuti bau Eren. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku ini. Mungkin hanya kebetulan, tetapi jika kau ingin tahu, titan yang mengejar kami juga banyak walau tak sebanyak yang mengejar pasukanmu. Kuda pembawa gerobak pakaian kotor ada pada pasukanku. Kami melepas kuda itu setelah memastikan tujuan mereka memang ada di sana, lalu titan-titan bodoh itu mengejarnya. Dan satu lagi, titan yang mengejar pasukan Erwin hanya beberapa titan idiot. Mereka langsung bergabung dengan kami setelah urusan mereka selesai."

Rivaille menatap perempuan yang ia yakini sarafnya sudah terganggu itu dengan tatapan yang dapat menembus batu, menunggu kelanjutan penemuan yang mungkin akan dijelaskan. Sebab ia hapal betul, sudah seperti hukum alam bahwa perempuan ini selalu berapi-api ketika menemukan satu titik terang dan akan menjelaskan dengan semangat berlebihan.

"Itu saja yang bisa kubocorkan. Sisanya bisa kau baca nanti. Aku harus segera kembali ke ruanganku, menyelesaikan laporan ekspedisi. Kau tahu, Levi, menyusun laporan itu kadang merepotkan. Kau harus teliti agar bagian terkecil tidak terabaikan. Karena jika beberapa bagian kecil saja terabaikan, analisaku tidak akan bisa membantu umat manusia. Terimakasih karena sudah mengingatkanku, Levi."

Ia tidak peduli dengan curahan hati Hanji. Namun, perempuan itu tetap melanjutkan. "Dan karena informasi dibutuhkan untuk menentukan tindakan yang harus diambil, aku akan memberitahumu bahwa seseorang yang berhasil ditembak mati oleh Jean dengan dua peluru bersarang di jantungnya, kupastikan itu memang salah satu sahabat karib kita dari Kepolisian Militer, bajingan kecil. Aku sudah memeriksa jenazahnya dan akan segera mengotopsinya setelah kembali ke dalam dinding. Sasaran mereka memang Eren, namun mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau menghalangi jalan mereka. Kau lihat saja dari caranya menyerang titik lumpuhmu terlebih dahulu. Kau hanya beruntung, Levi. Aku yakin dia juga berniat membunuhmu meskipun tujuan mereka masih sama, membedah Eren."

"Keparat licin. Mereka lebih mirip sampah bawah tanah ketimbang pelayan masyarakat. Kupikir akan menyenangkan menguliti mereka dengan pedang-pedangku."

Rivaille tahu betul bahwa dunia yang ia tinggali benar-benar busuk. Bahkan setelah dihadapkan pada kematian yang berulang, manusia tetap betah bertahan dengan kebusukannya. Ia tahu, ia telah berkubang terlalu dalam dengan mimpi buruk yang menimpa umat manusia, dan kenyataannya, semakin dalam ia berkubang, semakin dalam pula keheranannya.

"Tidak perlu dengan cara kotor seperti itu, Levi. Kita hanya perlu mencari korelasi dari semua ini, lalu membongkar kebusukan mereka dengan cara terhormat. Kita tunggu perintah dari Erwin untuk kembali ke dalam dinding. Selagi menunggu, kau boleh membuat spekulasimu sendiri dengan menghubungkan alasan kau diperintahkan oleh Erwin membawa Eren bersama pasukanmu ke luar dinding lebih dulu dan menginap di markas besar kita, dan perintahnya untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada pasukanmu, dan juga perintahnya yang menyuruhmu membawa revolver, dan jangan lupakan masalah kita dengan Kepolisian Militer di dalam dinding, lalu bajingan dari Kepolisian itu, dan titan-titan lucu yang mengejar-ngejar Eren. Aku yakin ini semua berhubungan. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati dengan tulang keringmu yang retak."

"Kau ingin ke luar? Panggil bocah Yeager itu untuk menghadapku. Seingatku tadi aku menyuruhnya membersihkan halaman dan ruang makan. Mungkin sekarang sudah selesai dan ia berdiam diri di dapur. Kau coba cari di sana."

Hanji kembali menghadap Rivaille ketika ia tinggal selangkah lagi keluar dari ruangan itu. "Akan kusampaikan. Dan, yang terakhir, Levi. Menurutmu ada drama apa di masa lalu sehingga memicu konsekuensi tak terduga seperti situasi yang kita hadapi? Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, rasanya apa yang terjadi membuat segalanya lebih jelas, dan dalam hal lain, justru menjadikannya lebih rumit. Pendapatmu?"

Ekspresi tertarik pada pertanyaan Hanji muncul sekilas di wajahnya, tetapi pandangannya kembali mengeras sewaktu menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Mana kutahu."

**.**

**.**

Bocah bermanik zamrud itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja bundar berbahan kayu ek yang masih dapat digunakan bahkan setelah puluhan tahun. Ia bosan, atau tepatnya sarafnya masih terguncang sepenuhnya akibat ekspedisi neraka semalam—sasaran peluru baja musuh adalah dirinya, dan orang itu juga tak segan-segan melumpuhkan kaptennya.

Bocah itu mendengus pelan. Jika tidak ada Kapten Rivaille atau Jean, mungkin sekarang ia sudah sampai di dalam dinding dan dibawa ke markas Kepolisian Militer untuk selanjutnya dibedah. Namun, semalam hanyalah salah satu dari sekian peristiwa yang mengguncang sarafnya. Ia seharusnya sudah terbiasa. Lebih dari itu, ia meyakini satu hal; sekelam-kelamnya hari, pagi tak akan pernah ingkar janji untuk menghadirkan matahari sampai terbenam nanti. Ia bersyukur masih bisa berjumpa dengan anggota Pasukan Pengintai tanpa satu pun yang gugur pada ekspedisi kali ini. Kemampuan bertahan hidup mereka meningkat drastis setelah strategi titan kolosal yang menjebol dinding lima tahun lalu.

Bosan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk, ia mulai beralih pada segelas kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul, kopi yang ia buat untuk kapten tetapi masih ragu harus memberikannya atau tidak. Kapten tidak mungkin berjalan ke dapur dengan empat lubang pada kakinya yang baru saja ditambal.

"Eren."

Hanji Zoe muncul dari pintu masuk dapur, tidak melangkah masuk ke dalam untuk duduk bersamanya, berbincang mengenai apa-apa saja yang ia dapat dari ekspedisi kali ini. Mungkin karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Ada apa, Ketua Hanji?"

"Levi memanggilmu."

"Eh?"

"Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku harus menyusun laporan. Lain kali kita mengobrol, ya? Sampai jumpa!"

Belum sempat Eren menjawab, perempuan itu sudah menghilang. Dan ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk memikirkan apakah ia harus memenuhi panggilan itu atau tidak, karena nyatanya ia yang impulsif langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa gelas beralaskan piring berwarna putih gading itu ke dalam kamar yang ditempati kaptennya.

Ia hanya perlu berjalan lurus, melewati lorong-lorong dengan satu lampu yang digantung di langit-langit dan cat pada dinding yang mengelupas, lalu melewati ruang tengah tempat pasukan mereka sering mengobrol ketika malam sebelum tidur. Berbelok ke kiri—pintu yang terletak paling ujung adalah milik Kapten Rivaille.

Ia memutar kenop pintu berbahan aluminium hingga terdengar bunyi _cklek_ disusul derak khas pintu tua. Baru kali ini ia diberi kesempatan untuk melihat kamar tidur—sementara—prajurit terkuat umat manusia, dan ternyata kondisi di dalam sesuai dengan apa yang ia bayangkan; bersih dan rapi sampai-sampai lalat segan untuk sekedar melintas. Wajar saja karena penguasa di sana adalah seorang prajurit dengan kecintaan akan kebersihan bagai kucing.

"Selamat pagi, kapten. Apa kakimu sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Selamat pagi, anak nakal. Seperti yang kau lihat, ini mirip seni ukir. Tutup pintu itu."

Eren menutup pintu itu pelan agar tidak menimbulkan keributan. Kemudian melangkah maju menuju kaptennya.

Ia meletakkan gelas kopinya pada nakas yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang tempat Rivaille duduk bersandar dengan kaki dibalut empat perban menjulur ke depan. Setelah itu ia berdiri kaku menghadap kaptennya. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu sehingga Anda memanggil saya ke sini, kapten?"

"Tidak. Jangan formal begitu. Kemari. Duduk di sini," ujar Rivaille sembari menepuk-nepuk tepi ranjangnya.

"Maaf?"

"Aku belum pernah menerima laporan kalau salah satu prajuritku mengalami ketulian. Kau mempunyai masalah dengan pendengaranmu?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, kapten."

"Kalau begitu, duduk di sini."

Eren menurut saja. "Siap, kapten!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak-teriak. Aku tahu kau seorang prajurit." Rivaille menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, kemudian bertanya dengan nada bicaranya yang sombong, "Hei, bocah, apa kau masih mengingat jelas kejadian semalam?"

"Ya, aku masih ingat, kapten."

"Kalau begitu, cepat bayar hutangmu."

"Maaf?"

"Kau baru saja menyatakan kalau kau tidak tuli."

"Hutang ap—"

Seingat Eren, ia tak pernah berhutang materi pada Kapten Rivaille. Hutang macam apa yang pernah ia punya sehingga kapten muda ini menarik kausnya dengan kasar, memiringkan kepala, lalu melumat bibirnya dengan lembut? Hutang macam apa yang harus dibayar dengan cara seperti ini?

Pikiran polosnya tidak mengerti. Ini yang kedua kalinya Kapten Rivaille melakukan kecupan mendominasi padanya. Yang pertama ia yakin karena kaptennya ingin membungkam mulutnya yang kadang memang senang mengoceh ini-itu di luar kendali sistem otak sadarnya. Dan ini, yang kedua, ciuman yang dilancarkan setelah kaptennya itu menuntutnya untuk membayar hutang, dan ia tak ingat hutang yang mana.

Eren memberanikan diri untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi refleks mengatup ketika bibirnya mulai dikecup lembut, dan ia menemukan perbedaan ciuman pertama dan ciuman keduanya dengan kapten. Spesifiknya, saat berciuman pertama kalinya, Kapten Rivaille membuka matanya, malah menatap Eren tajam seperti akan mengintrogasinya, dan saat berciuman kedua kalinya, sepasang kelopak mata itu menutup, menyembunyikan manik kelabu yang telah menyaksikan keserakahan, kedengkian, dan amoralitas dari jarak dekat.

Eren tak tahu mengapa ciuman kali ini terasa lebih lembut dan hangat dari sebelumnya, seolah kaptennya tak ingin melepaskannya. Lebih dari semua ketidaktahuannya atas situasi semacam ini, ia tak tahu mengapa ia tak bisa menolak perlakuan kaptennya yang bisa saja dituduh melakukan tindakan asusila terhadap bocah di bawah umur dan akan dicap pedofilia jika ada yang melaporkan ke pengadilan.

Ah, lupakan semua spekulasi-spekulasi liarnya bahwa Kapten Rivaille juga jatuh cinta padanya, ia butuh oksigen sekarang juga. Mendorong telapak tangannya pada dada kaptennya, ia mencoba memberi tanda bahwa sebaiknya kapten muda itu menyudahi invasinya karena ini sudah terlalu lama.

Wajah Eren memerah ketika ia mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak dimungkinkan paru-paru. "Maaf. Aku kehabisan napas."

Bukannya malah membalas perkataannya, prajurit terkuat umat manusia itu malah menariknya ke dalam dekapan, menyandarkan kepala bersurai cokelat itu pada dadanya untuk merasakan degup jantungnya. Eren mendengarnya, berdegup seirama miliknya. Dan entah kenapa ada dorongan kuat dari dalam dirinya bahwa ia ingin kaptennya mendengar perasaan yang telah cukup lama bercokol dalam dadanya dan juga impian konyolnya mengenai dunia luar.

"Kapten, apa kau ingin tahu? Bahkan setelah membunuh rasa takutku … bahkan setelah menentang larangan ibuku … bahkan setelah mengikutsertakan teman-temanku dalam jalan pintas menuju kematian … bahkan setelah kurelakan hatiku berulang kali retak karena kau abaikan … bahkan setelah itu semua, aku masih saja belum tahu, kapten, aku masih belum tahu seberapa jauh tempat matahari terbenam. Apa ini benar-benar terdengar konyol? Aku sungguh ingin berlari menuju matahari terbenam tanpa ketakutan akan dikejar dan dimangsa oleh titan. Tetapi rasanya itu terlalu mustahil."

"Aku akan membawamu ke sana, melihat dunia luar, asal kau membiarkanku melindungi dirimu seutuhnya. Dan, maaf telah mengabaikanmu selama ini. Jika kau ingin tahu, bocah, aku pernah kehilangan keluargaku, teman-teman terbaikku. Selama ini aku berjuang mengatasi perasaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan, agar jika waktunya tiba, aku tak perlu mengutuki diriku karena gagal melindungi. Namun, sialnya aku telah gagal lebih dulu. Aku gagal mengatasi perasaanku sendiri. Aku gagal menahan diriku untuk tidak mempedulikan nyawamu, harapan umat manusia."

Meskipun hanya sedikit, Eren paham bahwa kehilangan serupa empedu, dan mencoba tidak peduli telah termanifestasi menjadi ideologi yang dianut kaptennya untuk meminimalisir nyeri yang mungkin akan datang lagi.

"Asalkan kau juga mengizinkanku untuk melindungimu, kapten."

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Bagi Eren, Jean selalu mengganggu estetika pemandangan di sekitarnya. Jadi, pagi itu, setelah semua urusannya dengan Kapten Rivaille selesai, ia membawa gelas kopi yang kotor ke dapur untuk selanjutnya membersihkannya. Namun sial, Jean si Muka Kuda—yang tadi malam merintih kesakitan akibat pijatan maut kolaborasi Mikasa dan Sasha demi kakinya yang terkilir—ada di sana, duduk di kursi yang biasanya ia duduki, dan ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya mencuci gelas. Jadi, ia letakkan saja benda itu di tempat pencucian piring, lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari dapur. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot menegur Jean dan berniat langsung kembali ke kamarnya atau membantu teman-temannya yang belum selesai dengan tugas bersih-bersih mereka. Ia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu apa tugas yang diberikan kapten pada manusia satu ini (mungkin tidak terlalu berat mengingat kakinya belum benar-benar sembuh), yang jelas ia pasti berada di sana karena telah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Eren keparat, kemari kau." Jean memanggil Eren dengan sangat tidak sopan, namun tatapannya mengatakan bahwa menemukan Eren—atau Eren yang menemuinya?—rasanya seperti baru saja menemukan harta karun tanpa harus bersusah payah menggalinya dari dalam tanah yang padat. Ia sudah lelah merutuk dan berjalan hilir mudik mencari bocah ini. Tetapi nyatanya— ah, keparat. Majas apa pun yang digunakan si Muka Kuda untuk mengekspresikan kelegaannya karena telah bertemu dengan yang dicarinya tidak akan mengubah apa-apa; Eren tetap gemar membalas umpatannya tak kalah tak kurang ajarnya. Lihat saja, bocah itu cepat-cepat berbalik, menunjuk-nunjuk si Muka Kuda seolah yang namanya sopan-santun belum ditemukan. Peduli setan. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk membalas perbuatan tidak sopan dengan perbuatan sopan.

Satu lagi yang masih susah Eren kendalikan selain kekuatan titannya; lidahnya yang selalu gatal ingin menyemburkan kata-kata kasar setiap kali si Pirang ini berteriak-teriak padanya seolah ia tuli. "Kuda bau, jelek! Jangan muncul di hadapanku, brengsek!"

"Sopan sedikit kau, bocah tengik!"

"Kau yang tengik!"

"Kau itu selalu beraninya dari jauh! Ayo maju! Jangan jadi pecundang! Dasar pengecut! Orang lemah! Bodoh!" serunya heboh mengajak duel Eren lengkap dengan senyum simpulnya yang merendahkan. Jika kemampuan terbaik Eren adalah bertarung dengan tangan kosong, maka bisa dipastikan kemampuan terbaik Jean ialah mengejek dengan otak kosong.

Eren yang rupanya belum cukup mahir mengendalikan emosinya langsung terpancing omongan Jean seperti kuda yang terpancing rumput hijau segar. Ia langsung maju, dari langkahnya yang lebar-lebar jelas sekali ia menghampiri Jean untuk marah. Ia menarik kerah baju Jean, dan si Pirang di hadapannya juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya tinggal menunggu saja siapa yang lebih dulu melayangkan tonjokan.

"Bayar hutangmu!"

_Apa?_

"Hutang apa, hah?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh, Eren! Aku mengotori tanganku membunuh manusia hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu! Sekarang kau harus membayarnya dengan harga yang setimpal! Bayar hutangmu!"

"A-apa?! Aku baru saja membayar hutangku pada kapten! Sekarang … kau! Kurang ajar! Kuda brengsek! Keparat!" Eren mendorong tubuh yang lebih berisi darinya itu. Kemudian berbalik dengan langkah lebar-lebar yang masih menandakan ia marah.

_Hutang kepada … kapten? Apa … maksudnya? Tunggu. Tadi bibir Eren … sedikit luka? Dan … pipinya … merona …?_

"K-keparat! Eren brengsek! Aku tidak bisa percaya isi kepalaku berpikir dengan benar!"

Tahu-tahu kepala botak menyembul dari balik tembok dapur. "Jean, otakmu bergeser akibat ekspedisi semalam?"

**Omake END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

Sindrom _Da Costa_ adalah sindrom dengan gejala-gejala yang mirip dengan penyakit jantung, meskipun pemeriksaan fisik tidak menemukan adanya kelainan fisiologis yang mendasari, atau sederhananya ialah 'sakit jantung' yang disebabkan kecemasan.

**A/N:**

Senangnya bisa stabil di 5k+ XD terimakasih banyak untuk semua jejak yang telah ditinggalkan untuk fik ini! Dan terimakasih banyak juga untuk pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview tulisan saya (**Tsukkika Fleur**, **FayRin** **Setsuna D Flourite**, **L.V neko**, **Alta Sky**, **RainyRain123**)! Terimakasih banyak untuk _beta reader_ saya, monyan alias **S. Lucia**! XD mangap banyak _typo_ yak, _beta reader-sama_. ngahahaha XD omong-omong, apa ada saran _genre_ yang tepat untuk fik ini? Saya merasa _hurt/comfort_ kurang pas karena masonya kurang banyak di sini.

Mohon maaf atas segala ke-OOC-an karakter dan umpatan-umpatan (entah kenapa saya jadi lega setelah mengetik kata-kata umpatan di sini XD) yang bertebaran. Kritik dan saran masih saya butuhkan selagi bersifat membangun. Sampai jumpa di Rivaille*Eren atau mungkin Jean*Eren selanjutnya, ya, _imouto_ chuyunk (**Alta** **Sky**)! XD Dan untuk pembaca, sampai jumpa juga di tulisan saya selanjutnya! Terimakasih banyak! XD

_Last. Mind to review?_


End file.
